


can't believe you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [70]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: date night is interrupted by the rider





	can't believe you

“I can’t believe you!” Daisy throws up her hands, hurrying along with Robbie.“It took us ages to get those tickets!”

Robbie laughs drily.“Yeah, well, the Rider wants what the Rider wants. I’m trying to be quick about it. Just go in already.”

She rolls her eyes.“Can’t you do it after?”

They round a corner. Daisy freezes at the familiar face.

“Hate to admit it,”she says,“but the other guy has a point.”

“Syke?”Ward says.

“It’s Daisy, actually.” She leans in to kiss Robbie’s cheek.“Go ahead and let him out. I’ll enjoy this show, too.”


End file.
